Nuestra felicidad marcada en una hoja de papel
by jenni-uchiha
Summary: Sakura sufre un accidente y cae en coma por 4 años, al despertar al único que desea ver es a su amado Sasuke, pero lo que no sabe es que él ya está haciendo su vida, aunque aun la quiere a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es un nuevo fic que escribí después de un sueño que tuve así que espero les guste.

Creo que ya saben que naruto no me pertenece que es del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y bueno ya eso todos los saben, escribo con el fin de entretenerme y entretener.

**Personajes**: Sakura y Sasuke

**Summary: **Sakura sufre un accidente y cae en coma por 4 años, al despertar al único que desea ver es a su amado Sasuke, pero lo que no sabe es que él ya está haciendo su vida, aunque aun la quiere a ella.

Sasuke se enamorará otra vez de la pelirosa o hará su vida junto a otra persona… Bueno eso lo tendrán que averiguar, espero les guste.

**Nuestra felicidad marcada en una hoja de papel **

-Amor, mañana voy a salir con mis amigas, no te molesta verdad-le dijo una pelirosa a su novio.

-Hpm…-masculló un pelinegro no muy de acuerdo.

-No te enfades, tú sabes bien que siempre la pasó contigo, y las muchachas y yo llevamos planeando ésta salida desde hace un mes- le dijo la muchacha a su novio.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, nada más cuídate mucho- dijo un pelinegro a su novia, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso.

-Si no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien, bueno amor creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo la chica bostezando.

-Vamos yo también estoy cansado- le siguió un pelinegro.

**A la mañana siguiente…..**

Se encontraban 2 jóvenes desayunando…

-A que horas es tu salida-dijo un pelinegro aun no muy convencido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-A las 2 de la tarde, tenemos que vernos en la cafetería que está a la vuelta….. ¿Por qué?-preguntó una pelirosa.

-No, por nada en especial, diviértete y ten mucho cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento-le dijo el chico a su novia.

-Un mal presentimiento, estás alucinando, no me va a pasar nada no te preocupes estaré de vuelta en la noche sana y salva, sí-le dijo la joven a un Sasuke dudoso.

-Bien, debo ir a trabajar nos vemos en la noche, Te amo- respondió un pelinegro sin expresión alguna en su cara.

-Yo también te amo, que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo, cuídate- le dijo una pelirosa a su novio mientras lo besaba.

-Lo mismo va para ti-dijo un pelinegro, saliendo por la puerta, dejando a una pelirosa sin mucho que hacer.

Después de que su novio se fue, no había mucho que hacer, el aseo lo hizo el día anterior, y su casa no estaba desacomodada, decidió bañarse para decidir que hacer luego…. Ella una joven hermosa, de facciones finas, con un extraño pero hermoso cabello de color rosa, con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas, apasionada, llevaba una relación con su novio hacia mas de 5 años desde último año de colegio, su novio un joven atractivo, de cuerpo perfecto, cara hermosa, y sentimientos indescifrables, que solo la pelirosa podía descubrir, él es muy frío por lo general, parece no poseer sentimiento alguno, pero amaba a la pelirosa y ella a él, una pareja totalmente diferente, pero que se amaban con locura.

-Tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que Sasuke salió a trabajar y ya estoy totalmente aburrida, aún faltan 2 horas para verme con las muchachas-decía una joven acostada en el sillón-debo encontrar algo que hacer, me esta matando el estar sin hacer nada-volvió a decir la joven.

2 horas han pasado y la tan esperada salida de las amigas ah llegado.

-Hola chicas, como están las eh echado de menos, necesitaba verlas, contarles como va todo con Sasuke, y que ustedes me contaran como les va en sus vidas-dijo una muy feliz Sakura.


	2. EL Hospital

Hola pido perdón por demorarme más de un semana en actualizar yo sé que quizás ya no quieran seguir leyendo, pero después de todo ya entré de nuevo a clases y pues no he tenido ni tiempo, ni imaginación para continuar el fic, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia que espero les guste.

Bueno como ya saben Masashi-sama es el dueño de Naruto, pero yo soy dueña y autora de este fic, bueno sin nada más que decir los dejó con la continuación…

En el capi anterior Sakura es atropellada por un conductor que se da a la fuga luego de golpearle, dejando a una pelirosa al borde de la muerte, bueno ahora sí la conti….

**El Hospital **

-SAKURAAA…..llamen a una ambulancia, chicas no responde está sangrando mucho, hay que llamar a Sasuke-dijo una rubia aun en shock por lo sucedido.

-Ya llamé a la ambulancia, está de camino… Sakura amiga debes resistir no nos dejes por favor, ni nosotras ni los chicos podríamos soportarlo –le dijo una morocha a una pelirosa inconsciente- muchachas ya estoy llamando a Sasuke, pero no contesta, suena ocupado, intentaré llamarlo a la casa…. Sasuke ¿Dónde diablos estás?, contesta por favor- se decía internamente Tenten.

Minutos después contesta un malhumorado pelinegro….

-Buenas, Sasuke, soy Tenten, lamento decirte esto debes estar muy ocupado, pero Saku acaba de tener un accidente, no responde, ah perdido mucha sangre, debes venir de inmediato, ya llamamos a una ambulancia está por llegar, nuestra amiga te necesita-decía una morocha al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué?...es una broma cierto, no puede ser, como pasó, donde está-respondió un pelinegro-voy de inmediato.

-Sasuke, la ambulancia acaba de llegar, vamos hacia el hospital central, dirígete hacia allá, cuando lleguemos te llamo, sí, debo colgar, Sasuke por favor apresúrate-dijo ahora una rubia llorando, al tomar la llamada por su amiga Tenten.

En el momento en el que las jóvenes colgaron un azabache calló de rodillas al suelo, sin poder creer lo que le dijeron las amigas de su novia, es cierto él debería estar de camino al hospital, saber como está su Sakura, en ese momento el pelinegro se levantó del suelo y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo a su auto para poder irse rápidamente al hospital.

Minutos después se ve un auto muy lujoso ingresar al estacionamiento del hospital central, en ese mismo instante luego de estacionarse, se baja un morocho de su auto, sin molestarse si quiera en asegurarse de haberlo cerrado, corre apresuradamente hacia adentro de las instalaciones del hospital, con el único fin de encontrar a las amigas de su novia y poder saber noticia alguna del estado de ésta.

Cuando el pelinegro hubo ingresado al centro logra divisar 2 pasillos adelante a las amigas de la pelirosa, y también nota como es ingresada una camilla apresuradamente hacia algún lugar del enorme hospital central, un segundo después se ve a un pelinegro correr en dirección hacia las jóvenes para así preguntarles atropelladamente como se encuentra su novia.

-Díganme como sucedió, quien fue, como está ella, hacia donde se la llevaron, maldición respóndanme algo, no se queden calladas-decía un pelinegro al borde de la locura.

-Sasuke mira no sabemos exactamente como sucedió, solo sabemos que en el momento en el que estábamos saliendo de la cafetería, no notamos ningún auto a la distancia, nos despedimos y en ese momento Sakura cruzó la calle no sabemos de donde apareció el auto, de un momento a otro vimos como Saku era fuertemente golpeada, y caía al pavimento y el conductor simplemente se dio a la fuga, ya dimos testimonio a la policía, se están encargando de dar con el conductor, estamos a la espera de noticias.

-Yo tuve un mal presentimiento en la mañana inclusive desde antes, yo le advertí pero aun así no me hizo caso, yo debí ir por ella a la cafetería, todo esto es mi culpa, no me perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder –decía un pelinegro con la mirada perdida.

-Sasuke no digas eso, no es culpa de nadie, esto pasó por un descuido de un conductor, ni tu ni nosotras podíamos saber que algo así podría pasarle a ella no te lastimes más convenciéndote de tales cosas-dijo una Hinata bastante decaída al pelinegro.

Minutos después en el que nadie decía absolutamente nada, estaban en un silencio sepulcral, aparece un doctor…

-Disculpen, ustedes son familiares de la señorita Sakura Haruno-decía un doctor bastante alto y joven, pero que se veía que tenia bastante experiencia.

-Yo soy su novio y ellas sus amigas, como está-le dijo un pelinegro al doctor.

-Bien, miren esta en estado critico, cuando ingresó lo primero que hicimos fue llevarla de inmediato al quirófano , tiene múltiples golpes, laceraciones por todo su cuerpo, tiene varios huesos rotos, heridas bastante profundas, pero lo que más nos preocupa es su cráneo, al no saber la magnitud del golpe, no sabemos con exactitud como pueda estar, a como puede despertar en unos días, mejorar y dentro de unos meses dársele el alta, también es posible que caiga en un coma profundo del que no vaya a despertar, no muere pero estaría apegada a un respirador que la mantendría con vida, pero si despierta hay un riesgo bastante alto de quedar en estado vegetativo , no sabemos que tan fuerte se golpeo la cabeza tras el impacto, por lo que aun no sabemos su condición en su totalidad-les dijo un doctor a los jóvenes que no lograban articular palabra alguna tras la impactante noticia, después de todo su amiga estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Doctor no hay nada que pueda hacer para saber, si despertará pronto-dijo una Ino sollozando.

-No sabría decirles con exactitud si despertará pronto después de todo esta bastante grave, y pues hay que esperar estas 24 horas que son cruciales, si pasa bien la noche y no tiene alguna otra complicación en el transcurso de esta, pues es muy probable de que se recupere rápidamente, de lo contrario si se da algún contratiempo les diremos de inmediato y pues solo les puedo decir que no pierdan la esperanza, muchas personas han ingresado al hospital en situaciones similares y han salido adelante y se han recuperado satisfactoriamente, este puede ser un caso de esos, por favor mantengan la calma después de todo deben hacerlo por su amiga, bueno con su permiso debo atender a otros pacientes, los mantendré informados de su situación, no desesperen-les dijo un doctor volteándose para seguir con su labor, el salvar vidas.

Minutos después se escucha unos pasos apresurados y luego un grito de un rubio alertando a todos de su llegada, nadie podía reaccionar era la primera vez en la que no les importaba en lo más mínimo el grito estruendoso de este, todos estaban metidos en sí mismos, tratando de buscarle un por que a tan desagradable situación.

-Como está Sakura-Chan-preguntó un rubio a su prometida, ésta simplemente lo volteo a ver y se tiró a sus brazos buscando consuelo, después de todo era la única que se había mantenido al margen y no había derramado lágrimas por su pelirosa amiga, ya simplemente no lo podía soportar, el silencio, la situación, lo rápido que pasaron los acontecimientos, todo se les había salido de las manos.

-No sabemos con exac…. exactitud, el doctor nos dijo qu…que es posible que se recupere y también que no lo haga todo depende del avance que dé en estas 24 horas-decía un Hinata sin poder ocultar sus sollozos-solo nos dijo que no perdamos la esperanza que hubo muchos casos en los que los pacientes lograron salir perfectamente bien, que no nos desesperemos, pero amor realmente ya esto se está haciendo imposible, cada minuto que pasa se hace más largo y ya no sabemos que esperar-terminó diciendo una ojiplata aferrándose aun mas a su prometido.

-Y donde está el teme, ¿por qué no está aquí?-preguntó un rubio extrañado a una Tenten con la mirada perdida y consolando a su prometida.

-Sasuke si está aquí, solo que tras la noticia salió, necesitaba un poco de aire para asimilar todo esto supongo, después de todo a él fue al que mas le afecto todo esto, hace rato se echó la culpa del accidente-dijo Tenten con su voz apagada y sus ojos hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas.

Fuera del hospital se encontraba un pelinegro bastante decaído después de todo no había sido nada fácil escuchar el estado de su novia, no sabia que hacer, él no podía hacer nada, todo dependía de estas 24 horas, que se le estaban volviendo cada vez más eternas.

Por fuera estaba bastante calmado pero por dentro sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo atormentaban, al mostrarle situaciones que no quería que se hicieran realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en su pelirosa y en su situación, se sentía morir, no podría seguir su vida y sus días sin su amada.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capi espero que les haya gustado denme su opinión, les diré que voy a actualizar cada 2 días si no tengo ningún imprevisto, por que realmente el colegio me tiene bastante ocupada y pues claro que tengo como continuar la historia pero no me logran fluir las ideas para comenzar a escribirla, lamento no hacer capis muy largos realmente no me ayuda mucho el no tener mucha imaginación e ideas a la hora de escribir.

Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo, todos sus comentarios me van ayudando a seguir escribiendo, bueno chao besos….


End file.
